starcatfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake In His Eletric Form
This Is Jake's 2nd Form: jake electric form abilities: radio shock a shock from a signal he uses for backup. eletric storm he can summon lightning and rain from the clouds. pure energy he can make up an orb of energy from his life force.thunder gun he can make a spiritual gun that shoots thunderbolts. he can travel to a light year to light speed away, for example, he ran to the sun back to the earth in 4 minutes electric palm he can make an electric energy from his hand and make a palm. he can zap his foes with an electric zapper. he can form an electric ray. blackout he can absorb all the electricity from the city or far away areas and absorb pure energy. he can turn invisible. thus he can make a cloud fog that blind and zaps foes for a short time. he can move metal objects with the power of the magnetic force he can teleport faster than the speed of light.thus he can make an electric pulse and make a time stop he can summon bolts and metal. electric cheetah roar he can shoot a beam of electric that does a lot of damage. metal body he can turn his body into metal. Lightning Bolt is an extremely fast Attack of which Jake shoots a bolt of lightning out on his target. This is the fastest single Projectile Attack, and is extremely hard to dodge. When the bolt hits, whoever is caught within the burst of the impact is damaged as well as receives a minor stun. The impact of the Bolt also creates a large grey smoke cloud. He is also able to move while charging the Bolt. Lightning Flash is a short distanced, but fast Travelling Move . This Move is non damaging, and is instead used to get closer or further away from someone. This can either create or destroy distance. This Move can also be used to dodge fast projectiles, If jake would like to quickly teleport to nearby. If somewhere too far is selected, Jake will be teleported to the edge of the range as the next best thing. In a flash of electricity, Jake then teleports to that location. Lightning Dispersion is a fast Close-Range Attack, of which Jake strikes the ground with his fist to make a large radius of electricity surround himself. This is able to deal medium damage to any opponent nearby as well as stun them. Jake firstly punches the ground, leaving a large crack, of which then detonates electricity in long branches .Lightning Barrage is a fast Multi-projectile attack of which jake summons a line of lightning to strike his enemies. jake crouches down to line up where he shoot. This attack is incredibly fast with burst's on each lightning strike.Lightning Extermination This attack has jake form a large light blue ball of electricity to form above him. Once formed, the ball shoots multiple strong lightning bolts with a large burst radius at where jake has placed . Whoever is hit by these bolts will gain a long stun, of which allows jake to shoot multiple successfully hitting bolts at Enemy, or he can try and hit multiple enemies.